futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Digital War One
The Digital War was the first ever major cyberwar, which took place from September 14, 2018 to April 23, 2020. Anonymous ' '''Mozilla.org ' 'Several other hacker groups ' 'Amnesty International ' 'Novacaine ' VS ' '''US/UK Governments' Many national- and multinational- companies FBI DVD/BD Forum ' ' Background Throughout 2017 and 2018 the hacker group 'Novacaine' had became, with the already established Anonymous, one of the largest hacker groups in the world. On September 13, 2018, the bills "PAPA" (Protection Against Piracy Act 2018), USTPP (United States TPP) ACMA (Anti Circumvention Measures Act), and PCAP (Protect Corporations Against Piracy) act were introduced into the United States Senate. Critics said that the bills would make anything that was not officially made illegal. Start of the war (September 2018 - April 2019) On September 14, 2018, Novacaine and Anonymous posted links all over the web that ran High Orbit Ion Cannon, and the attack on the CIA, NSA, whitehouse.gov, and the FBI's websites had all reached 10TBps briefly and maintained at 2Tbps for a week and a half. The NSA retailiated with The Battle of 174.120.66.195, in which it was a slight victory for Anonymous/Novacaine. On January 6, 2019, Anonymous declared war on the US Government. Novacaine did a day later. Despite the warnings by the US government that 15 of the 16 hard drives used to store some of Megaupload's data were bad, Novacaine seized the data and found that all drives were in good condition. 400TB of data was immediately downloaded onto the Internet. The NSA said "We will deal with this threat." They very quickly routed and seized several Anonymous/Novacaine websites at the Battles of 72.114.19.52, 17.0.0.4, and f222:f721:a651:f999:8731:271e:fcd3:7925. #novacaine_00436 and the SHA-3 breach (April 16-19, 2019) An IRC Novacaine chat on April 16, 2019 in the room #novacaine_00436 went from surrender discussions to a plan of storming and seizing Google's servers in just 55 seconds, after the user "Quantum_Novacaine" chatted an idea: <12:34:29 April 16 2019> So we go to the White House and talk the NSA into letting us surrender? <12:34:31 April 16 2019> Yes... <12:34:34 April 16 2019> Guys, don't give up just yet, I have a idea... <12:34:39 April 16 2019> What is it? <12:34:42 April 16 2019> Basically, we ask Amnesty International and/or mozilla.org to join us, and get them to ask Google to give them access for some research, and then we hack the database, unencrypt it, and give ourselves full control, lock everyone else (apart from Amnesty/mozilla) out of the servers, and reencrypt. <12:34:46 April 16 2019> How the hell are we going to unencrypt SHA-3?! You're crazy! <12:34:51 April 16 2019> Nah... <12:34:58 April 16 2019> I have the SHA-3 master decryption keys. <12:35:02 April 16 2019> But aren't they changed every 3-4 seconds? <12:35:10 April 16 2019> I built a little program in C to accurately predict what the key is, and hack the servers with that key. It's 99.997% accurate. <12:35:14 April 16 2019> Holy shit...guys, we have a revival. The request was made to both Amnesty International and Mozilla.org later that day, and the request was sent to Google on April 17, 2019. Google accepted and added Amnesty International and Mozilla.org to the Partial Control list. On April 19, 2019, Novacaine made their move. When some delegates of Anonymous travelled to the White House to negotiate a surrender, Novacaine hijacked Google servers, decrypted the master key, removed all engineers from all lists, added Amnesty International and Mozilla.org to the Full Control list, downloaded Google's code repository, stole millions of documents from the US government a la Snowden, and released them at 223.181.69.120. Stagnation (April 20, 2019 - January 6, 2020) The US Government's internet infrastructure was disabled for four months after the April 19 - 21 1Ebps Google server attack. Anonymous and Novacaine swept forwards and seized whitehouse.gov. The US opened www2.whitehouse.gov on August 24, 2019, and started a bitter stagnative stalemate that continued for months. Act the Battle of 172.100.69.144 (September 27, 2019) Novacaine suffered a bitter loss and lost control of one server of whitehouse.gov, however regained it very quickly at the Battle of f222:9860:c294:8881:6211:fff9:021:a767 (November 8, 2019). Anonymous gained a tactical victory at The Battle of 255.255.255.255 (November 23, 2019) and merged with Novacaine to form Anonymous-Novacaine. Amnesty International and mozilla.org started fighting on the side of Anonymous-Novacaine, causing disruption to gov.scot and gov.uk. The start of the end (January 6, 2020 - March 21, 2020) Anonymous-Novacaine routed the UK and US Governments on January 6, 2020 at the battle of 7310:9316:cd62:f918:aa00:bdce:6721:ac91, and took down the UK government's internet infrastructure for 27 days. jobs.gov.uk was down for 34 days. Anon TV turned off worldwide on January 7, 2020 as the transmitters were jammed and destroyed by the US government. Anonymous-Novacaine retaliated by destroying CNN's transmitters on January 10, 2020. Backup transmitters for Anon and Nova TV were active by January 12, 2020. An Anonymous member said of the battle of 7310:9316:cd62:f918:aa00:bdce:6721:ac91: "They didn't even try...like they had a master plan." Although the US Government tried fighting back at the Battle of 118.29.172.219 on January 23, 2020, by now Anonymous-Novacaine had taken control of 57% of the US's internet infrastructure, while keeping most of the websites on the infrastructure open. They were routed within minutes. Anonymous-Novacaine went quiet throughout February 2020, while the US's large companies did small attacks. On February 30, 2020, they had a final, deadly lashout: They took down the entire Great Firewall of China, disabled every single internet censorship system, done a 4/19 style DDOS and server seize of the US and UK Governments, disabled all servers of the DVD/BD Forum, Apple, Microsoft, Exxon Mobil, IBM, Roblox, and many other large companies, and completely took down every single intelligence service. The world's governments were powerless. Anonymous-Novacaine swooped in, seizing everything in sight, until the last major battle... The end (March 21 - April 23, 2020) The US-UK-Austrailian governments did a huge final offensive on March 21, 2020. They made strong gains in the first minutes, but lost much more than they gained over the next 3 hours. Some pockets of resistance continued for days, until the entirety of China's internet communications since June 12, 1997 were leaked, at a massive 300EB, on March 26, 2020. The Chinese authorities were losing control of the country, especially as Anonymous-Novacaine had held the Great Firewall for nearly a month now. The 2020 Chinese Revolution began. On April 23, 2020, Anonymous-Novacaine forced world governments into submission. Effects Putin was ousted by the Russian people on April 25, 2020. The Chinese Communist Party fell on April 31, 2020 and was replaced by the Chinese Democratic Transitional Government. Syria experienced a revolution so violent that Bashir al-Assad was thrown out a 19th-storey window by his own people. The US had became extremely corrupt, had massive reconstruction, but was overthrown anyway and transitioned to nonnationalist socialism. Vietnam fell as the capital was being overrun on May 7, 2020. Hundreds of revolutions followed. This is a partial list of events. Facebook, already decreasing in popularity due to Twitter and MAXIMUM, shut down voluntarily after months of DDOSing for supporting the US/UK governments on March 11, 2020. The price of Bitcoin fluctuated massively during the Digital War, and shot up from $421.32 (Oct/18/2019 11:23:27.992) to $3826.23 (April/28/2020), before reaching a peak on June 12, 2020 of $5821.29 and crashing 94%. It did survive, however.Category:Wars Category:Warfare Category:Conventional Warfare Category:Technology Category:War technology Category:USA Category:United States of America